Leinwandflimmern
by Rabasta
Summary: Eine halbe Stunde später sieht er es positiv. Immerhin war er schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht mehr im Kino. Und die Begleitung war auch schon mal schlechter, denkt er, als er der umwerfenden Frau an seinem Arm einen Blick zu wirft.


**Bemerkung:** Ich habe heute mal ein bisschen gestöbert und auf meiner Festplatte unter anderem dieses schon etwas ältere Stück gefunden, das so langsam Moos ansetzt. ;) Nachdem ich schon schlechtere Sachen gelesen habe, lade ich es jetzt mal hoch, eventuell findet jemand Gefallen daran. Das dürft ihr mir übrigens auch gerne erzählen, ich freue mich immer, wenn mir jemand schreibt. :)

Die Hauptperson ist übrigens unser herzallerliebster Werwolf.

**

* * *

**

Leinwandflimmern

* * *

Sie sieht ihn an, mit diesen sanften braunen Schokoaugen und ihr Vorschlag liegt weich und reizvoll darin eingebettet, so dass er sich zusammenreißen muss, um nicht Hals über Kopf Ja und Amen zu sagen.

„Wir können es doch auch hier schön haben", sagt er, um einen überzeugenden Tonfall bemüht, „allein zu zweit. Nur wir, das Sofa und eine Kanne Tee?"

Sie lächelt ihn an, ihre Lippen formen ein unhörbares „Bitte" und er weiß, dass er verloren hat.

Eine halbe Stunde später sieht er es positiv. Immerhin war er schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht mehr im Kino. Und die Begleitung war auch schon mal schlechter, denkt er, als er der umwerfenden Frau an seinem Arm einen Blick zu wirft, die ihm just in diesem Moment ihr Gesicht zudreht und lächelt, als ob sie seinen Gedanken gehört hätte. Ihr Lächeln wärmt ihm den Magen und als sie sich später strahlend neben ihm auf einem der samtbezogenen Sitze des Kinos niederlässt, fühlt er sich fast ausgesöhnt mit der erschreckend hohen Geldsumme, die jetzt in dem kleinen blechernen Kästchen draußen vor dem Kinosaal liegt und ihn für immer verlassen hat. Auf ihrem Schoß hält sie eine kleine, bis zum Bersten gefüllte Tüte mit noch warmen, süßen Popkorn. Der Geruch macht ihn schier wahnsinnig. Eine Woge von Verlangen und Brechreiz überrollt ihn mit erstaunlicher Intensität und er muss die Augen schließen. Dieses pappige Zeug war noch nie etwas für ihn. Zu klebrig, zu nutzlos. Das verlöschende Licht macht es leichter, den Kino-Geruch zu vergessen und er starrt auf die weiße Leinwand, auf der nun bunte Bilder leuchten. Seine Augen folgen einer blonden Frau, die lachend ihre Haare über die Schulter wirft und einen gekünstelt wohltuenden Schluck aus einer Glasflasche nimmt. Er findet ihr Haar zu lang, ihre Nase einen Tick zu gerade, es wirkt geradezu unnatürlich, und ihre Zähne zu weiß. Im Grunde fragt er sich selbst, warum er Kino so hasst. Nur wegen den skandalösen Preisen? Den raschelnden Sitznachbarn? Oder vielleicht den glücklichen Menschen, die wie ferngesteuert über die Filmwand spazieren?

„Was ist?", fragt sie leise in sein Ohr. „Sollen wir lieber wieder gehen?"

„Nein." Auf keinen Fall. Das Geld ist doch schon bezahlt. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich." Er lächelt. Sie hat einen normalen Abend verdient, findet er. Sie muss sowieso auf viel verzichten. Keine Restaurants. Keine teuren Geschenke. Eigentlich sowieso kaum Geschenke. Kein Schmuck, keine Blumen. Einmal Kino, das wird er doch wohl hoffentlich aushalten.

Der Film ist besser, als er anfangs dachte. Die blonde Frau steckt mittlerweile in einer schweren Lebenskrise, hat in phänomenal kurzer Zeit Mann, Job und Wohnung verloren und mit ihrem Sohn läuft es offensichtlich auch nicht so wie es soll. Dieser hat augenscheinlich vor, der gehegten Familientradition zu entfliehen und sich perversen homosexuellen Phantasien hinzugeben.

Er lacht, wirklich amüsiert, als er interessiert verfolgt, wie die Mutter ihren missratenen Zögling umzustimmen versucht. Die zunächst annähernd sachliche Argumentation ufert nach kurzer Zeit zu einem lautstarken, nicht nur verbalen Handgemenge aus, in welchem zerbrochene Vasen und grob geschätzt drei zugeknallte Türen die Hauptrollen spielen. Raphael, der rebellische Sohn, packt kurzerhand seinen Kram und flüchtet sich zur Ursache des Streites – dem ruhigen Paul, der zu allem Überfluss nicht nur arm, sondern auch noch aidskrank ist. Der Film gipfelt in der dramatischen Szene, in welcher Raphael Paul seine Liebe beweist, um diesen vor dem Selbstmord zu bewahren, indem er mit ihm schläft, trotz Ansteckungsgefahr.

Er ist in seinen Sitz gepresst und wagt kaum zu atmen. Vor seinen Augen bewegen sich zwei junge Körper im Halbdunkel, Finger fahren über helle Haut, krallen sich in angespanntes Fleisch und hinterlassen rote Kratzspuren. Man hört nur das hektische Atmen der beiden und wie sich die beiden Leiber rhythmisch aneinander reiben. Er schluckt und schluckt und schluckt. Mit einem Mal ist er wieder sechzehn und ein dunkler Jungenschopf ist über ihm. Er kann beinahe ein schweres Gewicht auf sich spüren, es kommt ihm vor, als berühre Raphael nicht Paul, sondern ihn. Nein – nicht Raphael, es ist jemand anderes. Dunkle Haare, graue Augen. Die winzige Narbe am Haaransatz.

Er sitzt verkrampft in seinem Sitz bis zum Ende des Films, die Hände ineinandergekrallt in seinem Schoß liegend. Er beobachtet teilnahmslos, wie die blonde Frau am Grab ihres Sohnes zusammenbricht, weil sie ihrem Sohn den freien Willen genommen und so seinen Tod verschuldet hat, und dann wie weiße Namen auf schwarzem Hintergrund erscheinen.

Erst als sie ihn darauf aufmerksam macht, dass der Abspann des Filmes gleichzeitig dessen Ende bedeutet, erhebt er sich mühsam und wankt auf den gleißendhellen Ausgang zu.

„Also ich weiß nicht," sagt sie unschlüssig zu ihm, als sie wieder auf der Straße stehen. „Der Film war seltsam, meinst du nicht?"

* * *

Bitte vergiss nicht, auf den blauen Button zu klicken und mir alles an den Kopf zu werfen, was dir zu der Story einfällt. ;) 


End file.
